


Buddy

by flowerpower0809



Series: ADA and a Detective [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Happy, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: Whilst heading to his office a local animal charity have brought along some puppies in hopes of getting them adopted. Barba would have never thought about adopting a puppy, until now.





	Buddy

Today was meant to be Barba's day of work, But he had a call for a meeting with another DA who wanted advice on a case he was working on and so Barba agreed to meet him in Barba's office, but only for an hour cause again it is Barba's day off and would rather spend it else way.

Arriving at the district attorney office, he notices three women holding 3 different puppies along with other in a playpen. There were people there along with some kids and...

"Carmen?" Barba says walking closer to her, where she's kneed down next to the playpen. She looked around when she heard her name being called, to see Barba walking over to her.

"What's going on?" He asked as Carmen stands up "A local dogs and cat charity have brought some of their puppies down in hoping to get them adopted. Aren't they cute" She squealed 

Looking over at the playpen, seeing all the puppies running about trying to get everyone attention. Barba had to admit they did look cute. 

Looking over them one of the puppies caught his eye. A little jack Russel with a white fur coat with two brown patches around his eye. Because of all the other puppies were crowded around the front of the cage this puppy placed his front LEG, (yes this poor guy had only 1 front leg, nothing bad happen to him, he was born that way) onto the other puppies butt. Looking around, the puppy notices Barba looking at him and moves sideways until he was somewhat in front of Barba.

Barba couldn't help but kneel down and pat his head and scratch him behind the ears.

One of the women who works for the charity sees's this happening. "You can pick him up if you want to, but you have to stay close" She explained. 

Barba paused at that, cause the fact he could hold this pup was hard to past up but because he was wearing a suit that made the decision difficult. 

"What are you waiting for, pick him up." Carmen waited before picking the pup up herself and passes him to Barba who had to hold. 

Holding the puppy close to his chest Barba couldn't help but smile at the cutie pie. He was small and hyper, lucky not enough for Barba to accidentally drop him. 

"Oh, I forgot, his name's Buddy," The same women said. 'Buddy' Barba thought to himself. Looking down at the pup with a smile on his face "Hey Buddy" Barba says. Hearing his name being said, Buddy moves so that he was now standing in Barba's arm with his front leg leaning on his chest. Now closer to Barba he gave Barba a lick on his chin which made Barba laugh.

"Rafael?" A male voice asked him, turning he see's Jeff, the man he was here to meet. "Jeff! Um, Let me just put this guy back down and we'll head to my office" Barba explained and went back to placing the little guy back into the playpen.

Poor Buddy started to whine when Barba put him down, breaking Barba's heart. "Hey Buddy" Barba starts to pet his head "Listen if your still here when I finished my meeting I come visit yeah" It seems Buddy understand because he gave a small yelp and was happy with that. Also, the women working there had heard as well and would make sure they would still be there.

"Right shall we," Barba said and the two men walked away to Barba's offices.

2 hours later the meeting was done, Jeff had already left 10 minutes ago but Barba wanted to wait a bit and let the start of a headache fade away. With his coat on, Barba left his office and was going to spend the rest of his day at home like the original plan. On his way out the building, he stops when he saw the charity workers were packing up the playpen having all the pup's adopted, well all except one. Buddy was in the arms of the female works who had talked to him before. Walking over to them Buddy seemed to have noticed him causing him to get excited and almost falling from the women arms.

"You know it's very rare for both people and animals to be happy to see me," He says as he takes Buddy out of the women's hands "Hey Buddy," He said happily as the puppy started licking his face. Looking back at the women he said "I thought your poster said 'We will not leave until all puppies are home'?" He asked "Yeah well the last puppy was adopted 30 minutes ago, and so far one couple came and found that Buddy was the last one they said that "They weren't ready and was just going to have a look" but I think they just didn't want him." She said with anger. Looking at Buddy her anger melted to sadness "Poor guy this is the third time we've tried and failed to get him adopted"

Barba became sad, hearing that story. To Barba, Buddy was like any other puppy and anyone would be lucky to have him "So whats going to happen to him now?" Barba asked "Well he'll be taken back to the shelter, back to his cage then hopefully bring him out again and hopefully a fourth time he will have a home. Unless someone else decides to adopt him before then" She says looking straight at Barba and he knew what she was asking him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Rafi, I'm home" Sonny shouted entering his and Barba home "I also brought dinner" Sonny called out. Being 21:00 at night and knowing Barba as well as he did had probably spent his day going over case files and forgotten to eat.

Barba walked into the living room but stay near the doorway "Hey Sonny" "Hey, I got you your favorite" Sonny says as he places the bag of take-out food on the kitchen counter. "Actually I've already eaten but I'll take it with me to work for lunch" Barba explains. Sonny stopped what he was doing and looked at Barba "What happen?" He asked; Normally on Barba days of he would, of course, look up cases or filling out some files and would forget to eat, which is why Sonny would always bring something home with him. 

"Nothing. Oh Well, actually I went into the office today, only because another A.D.A wanted my advice for a few things he said, more like for the whole case" He said with a laugh. "Ok, but that doesn't really explain how you actually remember to eat unless you had lunch with this A.D.A?" he asked "No I did not have lunch with him, but I did have lunch with someone" Sonny crossed his arm over his chest "Who," he asked   
"Buddy" "Buddy? Who's Buddy?" Sonny asked "I'll show you. And believe me when I say you will love him" And with that Barba walked away to his bedroom Sonny went back to taking out the Chinese food whilst waiting for Barba. 

Opening the takeout boxes he felt something on his leg, looking down he see's Buddy "That's Buddy" Sonny bent down and picked Buddy up who also started to lick Sonny's chin. Sonny's mouth was wide open with a smile like a child. Barba laughed at his expression. "There was a charity for the dogs and cat's home and they were trying to get some puppies adopted and sadly this guy never seems to get adopted. Until now. Now I know I should have called you first and talked to about it first but..." Barba didn't finish since Sonny was too interested in Buddy then to listen to Barba. It also seems that Buddy missing leg didn't bother him either, which it shouldn't because he was just an ordinary puppy.

"Well I'm guessing your fine with keeping Buddy" "Of course," Sonny said happily "Hey Buddy, welcome to the Barba-Caris family, you're gonna to love it here"

Buddy gave a small bark which made both Sonny and Rafael laugh. Sonny pulled Rafael to his side and gave a side hug which Barba turned into a family group hug when he wraps his other arm around Sonny getting Buddy into the hugs as well.

A happy addition to their family and one the team loved as well. Noah and Jessie love Buddy, Lilly, Bella's daughter was a bit scared of Buddy because of how hyper he gets but once he had calm down she would smooth him and felt more comfortable with him. The rest of the team loved Buddy and so did the people at Barba's work since because of the Sonny and Barba's work schedule, Barba would bring Buddy to work with him when he didn't have court and on lunch Sonny would come down to visit both Barba and Sonny.

Buddy was the best thing to happen for both Rafael and Sonny, even though they were happy together, they both felt something was missing and Buddy was that missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave a comment, I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading :)


End file.
